kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul: Dragon Castle, Angered
is the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis Megumi attempts to force Wataru's attraction away from Nago to prevent him from being manipulated; while Otoya tries to solve the mystery of the attacked cafe victims despite someone familiar being behind them. Plot In 1986, after Shima briefs Jiro on the latest victim, Yuri is assigned to follow Jiro in case he is attacked. However, Otoya's blundering interference allows Jiro to run off and feed on another victim. Seeing a link between the attacks, Otoya drinks as much coffee as humanly possible to test his theory and to also impress Yuri. While on her way home that night, Yuri confronts Basshaa of the Merman Race, believing him to be responsible for the attacks. When Basshaa was able to beat her, Jiro arrives and tells Basshaa not to harm the girl as the Merman questions Jiro's reasons while assuming his human form: Ramon. Soon after, Jiro encounters Yuri as she thanks him for saving her life with feelings of love. In 2008, Megumi is a bit upset of Wataru trusting Nago, revealing that he drove his father to suicide. When he asks of this truth, Nago reveals what really happened between him and his father. Later, after getting fired for stealing a bit of Inukai's strange sauce for varnish, Wataru and Megumi decide to go the Maison Cercueil in disguise, though Shizuka sneaks Wataru away to be his date instead. Once at the restaurant, Inukai reveals his scheme and true form as Megumi arrives to cover Wataru and Shizuka's escape. Once getting Shizuka to safety, Wataru becomes Kiva as Megumi is thrown into the water, easily overpowering the Prawn Fangire. The Prawn Fangire is then forced to sacrifice his soul, augmented with the Life Energy he collected, to recreate his Fangire servants, causing the reborn monsters' souls to merge into a giant aura-based Fangire known as a Sabbat. Kiva then summons Castle Doran and Shoo Doran to battle the Sabbat, allowing Kiva to destroy it for Castle Doran and Shoo Doran to devour the scattered souls. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Keisuke Nago's father: *Criminal: *Police: *Victim: * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 5, . *'''Viewership: 7.7% * , or soul music is a popular music genre that originated in the United States in the 1950s and early 1960s, combining elements of African American gospel music and rhythm and blues. *This is the first episode to have an insert theme. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Duet: Stalker Panic, Replay: Humans are All Music, Hymn: Three-Star Full Course of Darkness and Soul: Dragon Castle, Angered. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ソウル・ドラゴン城、怒る｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ソウル・ドラゴン城、怒る｣ Category:Episodes